spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/The Poisonous Plot - Twisted Conclusion
Continuing from the events of Converging Clues, MrScience12 presents the third and final part of "The Poisonous Plot" in "Twisted Conclusion". Transcript *''(the episode begins with a medium shot of the Krusty Krab; the camera pans into the window, where the investigators can be seen searching around the dining hall of the restaurant; the camera pans into the Krusty Krab and toward two investigators, studying the tic-tac-toe pattern engraved on one of the tables)'' *'Investigator 1:' Have you noticed this indent on the table, Isaac? *'Isaac:' What is that? Tic-tac-toe? Why would the poisoned customer be playing tic-tac-toe before the incident? *'Investigator 1:' (shrugs) Maybe he was bored. *'Isaac:' Yeah, but he wouldn't have been playing with himself. Tic-tac-toe is a two-player game, and that means he had to be playing with someone else, perhaps the perpetrator. *'Investigator 1:' And in order for the game to be indented into the table, the other player must have been quite strong in the arm. *'SpongeBob:' (offscreen) Funny you should say that, gents. *''(the camera pans quickly to reveal SpongeBob and Patrick, standing in front of the Krusty Krab doors)'' *'Investigator 3:' Hey! You two aren't supposed to be around here until... *'SpongeBob:' ...My buddy and I are aware of this rule. However, what if I were here to inform you that we have solved the case?! *'Patrick:' We solved the case? *'Investigator 1:' You're too late! My partners have already come to a conclusion. The perpetrator is obviously someone who is obviously strong in the arm and had the means to poison Mr. Regam. *'Patrick:' This guy sounds an awful lot like Strong N.D. Arme. *'SpongeBob:' And that's because the perpetrator of the crime is precisely him, Patrick. (the investigators gasp) Need I explain? *'Investigator 3:' But that's impossible. Why would this Strong N.D. Arme have anything to do with the case? *'SpongeBob:' It is quite simple, gents. (flashback begins) *''(the flashback begins with Strong N.D. Arme, strolling into the Krusty Krab wearing a trench coat and a fedora; he walks to Mr. Regam's table and sits in the opposite seat)'' *'SpongeBob:' Our perpetrator named Strong N.D. Arme walks into the Krusty Krab, obviously unseen by our highly-trained security here at the Krusty Krab. (the camera reveals Squidward, sleeping at the register) Our perpetrator can be seen sitting at Mr. Regam's table, both there to engage in their favorite past-time... *'Strong N.D. Arme:' Hey, you got the stuff? *'Mr. Regam:' But of course. (pulls out a laminated tic-tac-toe sheet and two markers) Ready to lose? *'Strong N.D. Arme:' Ha! Don't kid me, man. (throws laminates away) I come to leave an impression, literally! (scratches a tic-tac-toe board onto the table with the back of the markers) Care to move first? *'SpongeBob:' While I was out back carrying out the delivery, Strong N.D. Arme and Mr. Regam engaged in their for-the-moment friendly game of their favorite past-time: tic-tac-toe. *'Investigator 4:' That explains the impression on the table, sponge, but how would Strong N.D. Arme be able to poison Mr. Regam? *'SpongeBob:' Allow me to explain. During the delivery, I was met with no ordinary fish. During Patrick and my interview with Mr. Strong N.D. Arme, I was able to exact the knowledge that he had an acquaintance who was...a delivery man! A delivery man who was missing a bottle from the crate I received! After the delivery was over, it can be assumed that Strong N.D. Arme lost the game of tic-tac-toe. *'Strong N.D. Arme:' Drats! I lost again! *'Mr. Regam:' Oh, yet again, my friend. Looks like I am, once again, undefeated! *'SpongeBob:' I prepared a patty for Mr. Regam with the special sauce I received at the delivery today. However, that was not the culprit of the undoing of the customer in question. (Mr. Regam turns around to put away the markers and laminates) In a fit of internalized rage, Strong N.D. Arme broke out the bottle that he stole from the crate, mixed with a poison known better as "Toe by Holdérs", and mixed with the patty of Mr. Regam before departing unseen. *''(Strong N.D. Arme departs; Mr. Regam turns back around and shrugs at the leaving of Arme; he finds his patty has arrived from Squidward and lifts the patty for a bite)'' *'SpongeBob:' Our customer lifts the patty for a bite, takes a giant one, and the rest is...where we are now. *'Isaac:' It all makes sense. (looks at other investigators) This sponge has solved the case, with his pink friend. This...this is gonna put out of business! *'Patrick:' You can still arrest the guy, you know? *''(the investigators look at each other and at the duo; the investigators cheer, hold up handcuffs, and depart the restaurant)'' *'SpongeBob:' (to investigators) And stay out! But come back for the lunch rush! (to Patrick) Well, Patrick, it seems like our work here is done. *'Patrick:' Finally! Can we get some eats now?! *'Mr. Krabs:' (sneaks out of office) SpongeBob! Patrick! Over here! Are they gone? *'SpongeBob:' They're gone, Mr. Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' Good! (pulls the two into his office and closes the door) *''(the camera cuts to the inside of Mr. Krabs's office, where Mr. Krabs is sitting before the standing duo)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Seems like you two solved the case. I have to congratulate you two... *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' (respective outbursts) Thanks, sir! Gee, thanks, Krabs! *'Mr. Krabs:' ...for getting the outcome completely wrong. *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' What?! *'Mr. Krabs:' The truth is the medical reports for the cause of the poisoning came back for Mr. Regam today. It turns out it wasn't poison after all. It appears it was some sort of...upset to the nasal who-what-sits or something. *'SpongeBob:' Upset to the nasal...? *''(flashback begins, showing SpongeBob preparing the patty with the sauce for Mr. Regam before the crime; he reaches with the tray toward Squidward; Squidward sniffs and faints)'' *'SpongeBob:' The sauce! The special sauce on the Krabby Patty! The smell caused Squidward to faint, and it must have caused Mr. Regam to... *'Mr. Krabs:' Shh shh shh! I know, I know! We did this! But you two are not to tell anyone about it. I already removed the sauce from the restaurant and I entrust that you two are to remove it from your minds! What do you say? *'SpongeBob:' Well, I suppose. But I'm going to give Mr. Regam a lifetime supply of fresh patties right to his doorstep as consolation. *'Mr. Krabs:' Fair enough, as long as you're paying for it. How about you, Patrick? *'Patrick:' As long as I get some eats? *'Mr. Krabs:' Done and done! Boy, get behind that grill! *'SpongeBob:' Aye aye, sir! *''(the camera pans out from the Krusty Krab to the decomposed apartment buildings, revealing Strong N.D. Arme, being arrested by the investigators)'' *'Strong N.D. Arme:' But...but I didn't do anything, guys! *'Investigator 3:' That's what they all say! *'Strong N.D. Arme:' This is what I get for playing tic-tac-toe as a living. *''(episode ends)'' Category:Blog posts Category:MrScience12 Category:The Poisonous Plot